The present invention relates generally to replaceable excavation equipment components that are exposed to high wear and repeated shock loading such as removable teeth and adapter assemblies used on excavating machines, and more particularly, to an adapter assembly having multiple retainer pins.
Digging and leveling apparatus such as drag lines, back hoes, front-end loaders, bulldozers, and the like often use replaceable teeth and adapter assemblies which are mounted on a tooth horn to provide sacrificial parts that are exposed to the repeated shock loading and high wear occasioned by digging operations. In such systems, adapter assemblies may include a wedge-shaped adapter which mounts directly on the tooth horn of a bucket, shovel or alternative digging or scraping mechanism of the equipment. The wedge-shaped adapter is frontally seated on and coupled with the tooth horn for receiving a removable tooth.
The present invention includes an adapter assembly having multiple retainer pins that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed fastening methods and apparatus. In particular, the present invention provides a system and method for coupling a removable tooth with an adapter assembly, using a main retainer pin. The lateral movement of the main retainer pin is limited by the use of a secondary retainer pin.
In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, an adapter assembly for use with excavation equipment includes an adapter having first and second adapter ends, and first and second adapter sides. A removable tooth having first and second tooth sides is coupled with the adapter and at least partially covers the first adapter end. A central portion of the adapter defines a first elongate slot which extends from the first adapter side to the second adapter side. The first and second tooth sides include first and second openings, respectively, configured such that the first and second openings are aligned with an imaginary longitudinal axis of the first elongate slot while the removable tooth is coupled with the adapter. A first retainer pin extends at least partially through the first and second openings, and the first elongate slot. The retainer pin is operable to cooperate with the adapter adjacent the first and second openings to couple the removable tooth and the adapter. A second retainer pin extends from the adapter, and at least partially into the first elongate slot, and engages a recessed portion of the first retainer pin. Accordingly, the second retainer pin is operable to limit movement of the first retainer pin along the imaginary longitudinal axis.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the recessed portion of the first retainer pin comprises a circumferential groove extending along a surface of the first retainer pin. The second retainer extends at least partially through a second elongate slot which extends from a third adapter side, to the first elongate slot.
Technical advantages of particular embodiments of the present invention include a system and method for securely coupling a removable tooth with an adapter using a retainer pin. The retainer pin is prevented from lateral movement, which prevents inadvertent decoupling of the removable tooth and the adapter.
Another technical advantage of particular aspects of the present invention includes a system and method for coupling a removable tooth with an adapter such that the removable tooth and the adapter may be easily decoupled in the field by an operator. The decoupling of the removable tooth from the adapter may be accomplished by using simple hand and/or power tools.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims. Moreover, while specific advantages have been enumerated above, various embodiments may include all, some or none of the enumerated advantages.